1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a mobile device, a head mounted display (HMD) paired with the mobile device and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, to a method of providing a notification for an occurrence of an event from at least one of the mobile device and the HMD based on a position of the mobile device for the HMD.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a head mounted display indicates various digital devices enabling a user to receive a multimedia content in a manner of being mounted on the head of the user like glasses. According to a trend of lightening and miniaturizing of a digital device, various wearable computers have been developed so far and the HMD is also widely used. The HMD can provide various conveniences as well as a simple display function to a user in a manner of being combined with an augmented reality technology and an N screen technology.
Meanwhile, the HMD can be used by being connected with various external digital devices. The HMD can output the content of a corresponding external digital device in a manner of performing a communication with the external digital device. And, the HMD can perform such a function as receiving a user input for the external digital device or performing a work interlocked with the corresponding external digital device.